caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Worlds
A list of places where the soul goes after death and before unification with their god, or the plane of existance itself. What dictates a soul going to which dead world is still under much debate; some say that it's the manner of death which dictates it, some say it's based on your actions when you were alive, others say it is determined by the gods themselves, and still some say it is random chance. __TOC__ 1st Dead World-Celestia The first dead world is Celestia. A single mountain jutting out from a sea of infinite holy water to incomphrensible heights. The more one climbs the mountain the more one feels spiritually content with his existance. Each layer containing some sort of pleasure until the climber gets bored of it and moves on, climbing higher and higher, until he reaches the ultimate pleasure. These forms of pleasure vary from the very base needs (sex, drink, music), to more personal needs (family, friends), to challenges (athletic contests, books to read), to spiritual at one ment (places to meditate, communication with gods, peace, tranquility). 2nd Dead World-Bytopia Bytopia is one of the most common afterlives for souls to go to. It's two layers face each other, like the covers of a book, and both perfectly visible, so close that in some places the mountains almost touch, and a person could fly from one to the other. The two layers are idealized worlds, one of them is made up organized farms and villages, with perfectly aligned orchards, ruler straight streams, cities layed out in geometerically pleasing patterns, and hills untouched by erosin, the epitome of society and order; the other is peaceful wilderness filled with docile creatures, 3rd Dead World-Ysgard Ysgard is the home to soldiers and warriors, and those who enjoy the glory of battle. It is made up of a single massive battle field where all manner of weapons and armor lay around for use. When wounded on the battlefield, one needs only to concentrate to be healed completely, if a warrior is slain he is instantly teleported to Ysgard's other point of interest, The Grand Meadhall at the edge of the battlefield. Here, a giant a tavern constantly filled with song and dance, wine and woman, and the occasional drunken brawl (although most fights are usually good hearted and taken outside to the batllefields). 4th Dead World-Limbo In the ever changing chaos of limbo a soul gets to sit back and relax in a completely empty space, where random elements fly past each other, sometimes colliding, and causing an infite amount of reactions making an even larger number of creations. If one wants to see something created (and soon after destroyed) they need only spend a large amount of time in limbo, after all they all they have nothing but eternity. 5th Dead World-Mechanus The epitome of law and order, Mechanus is the home to souls that are attracted to following the gears of an infintely sized clock, watching as the gears and mechanisms all work together in unison, creating perfect harmony and balance, all working together. A soul can choose to to follow the gears, one piece at at a time, travelling along them in an infinte loop, with no end in sight. Or it can distant itself, and try to see as much of the gears working as a whole as possible. 6th Dead World-Carceri The prision plane of Carceri, souls sent here usually attach themself to a living prisioner. Some souls with nothing else to do whisper darkly into the prisoners ear contributing to their feelings of despair and resignation. 7th Dead World-Pandemonium Pandemonium is a great mass of matter pierced by innumerrable tunnels carved out by the fierce blowing wind. It is cold, noisy, and dark, with no natural lighting and any flame being extinquished from the wind, and any other form of light drawing the attention of wights driven insane by the constant howling. The sound of the wind makes conversation impossbile unless shouting at the top of one's voice. In some areas the wind is so harsh it can lift a being off their feet and smash them against the walls. In few sheltered areas it dies down to a breeze, but the breeze carries the shouts of travellers and inhabitants both in the plane currently, and from conversations had long ago. Their content, usually desperate cries for help, have been known to drive even the most stable of heart mad more than any deafening howling from the wind. This one of the two Coalesce Dead Worlds, meaning it's role as a dead world and as a place of residence for creatures from other planes is mixed. 8th Dead World-Gray Waste of Hades The Gray Waste is a plane of smooth land, occasionally raising and lowering, but never jaggedly or unexpectedly. It's skies are gray too, and remain constant, never changing, always empty. This is an interesting plane because it contains a contagious apathy, the longer one spends on the plane, the more ambivalent they become about their life and the more they slowly start to blend with the plane itself, until they just melt away as an empty husk of themselves. 9th Dead World-The Infinite Layers of the Abyss More often just called the Abyss, the Abyss is home to demons and devils, caught in a constant war between each other. It's shaped like a cylinder floating through a void of darkness, with an almost infinite amount of layers going down the cylinder, with a massive hole in the middle. Here is where souls that were sold to demons go, although some evil and sadistic beings in life have been known to willingly come here to watch the souls of others eternally tortured and tormented by their new diabolic owners. Category:Planes of Existance